Colorado State University's High Plains Intermountain Center for Agricultural Health and Safety (HI-CAHS) has been a vital resource serving the agricultural population of federal Region VIII for more than 12 years. HI-CAHS has an outstanding record of productivity, evidenced by more than 70 peer-reviewed publications, 25 graduate students trained, hundreds of presentations and thousands of outreach contacts in 1996 to 2003. The mission of HICAHS is to reduce injury and illness among the agricultural population in Region VIII. Housed in a land grant institution, HICAHS is well positioned to translate research knowledge into community action. This application describes a reorganization of HICAHS to better meet the goals of the National Program for Occupational Safety and Health in Agriculture through research, intervention/prevention, education and outreach. Our External Regional Advisory Committee (representing: agricultural producers, farm bureau, health and veterinary care providers, church, agricultural business, migrant advocates, Cooperative Extension, and the University of Utah NIOSH ERC) provided critical consultation and will be key partners in implementing the proposed activities. The goals of the High Plains Intermountain Center for Agricultural Health and Safety will be: 1) To conduct multidisciplinary research related to the prevention of occupational disease and injury among agricultural workers and their families in Federal Region VIII. 2) To develop, implement, and evaluate education and outreach programs for promoting health and safety for agricultural workers and their families in Federal Region VIII. 3) To develop, implement, and evaluate models programs and tools for intervention and prevention of illness and injury among agricultural workers and their families in Federal Region VIII. 4) To develop linkages and communication with other governmental and non-governmental bodies involved in agricultural health and safety, and especially with other agricultural health and safety programs.